comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Parker (Earth-Ultra-1)
History Early Life Peter Parker was born to two working scientists, Mary and Richard Parker, somewhere in the mid to late 80's. For the first six years of his life, he was raised by his parents, although he had to go to his Uncle Ben and Aunt May's house a lot to stay there for a night or more since they were always busy with projects like the Venom suit that Richard was working on along with Edward Brock Sr. One day, in a rainy October, Richard and Mary once again left Peter to his uncle and aunt, so they can continue their scientific researches in Britain. However, the parents died in a plane crash 30 minutes after take off. The newspapers never said anything about how Richard and Mary died, and what exactly happened in the plane. Ben and May took it upon themselves to raise the young Peter ever since. Peter was a boy of genius intellect. He was interested in science. However, because of his social awkwardness, he got bullied by jocks like Eugene "Flash" Thompson and Kenny "Kong" McFarlane. He did however make a few friends, including Eddie Brock Jr., Harry Osborn, and Gwen Stacy, but Eddie had to move to his birthplace San Francisco, California, after his father's death, who was also in the plane with Peter's parents, to live with his uncle, and as a result, Peter never got to see Eddie for a long time. By the time he was a junior in Midtown High, the only two people he could talk to was Gwen Stacy and Harry Osborn. Becoming Spider-Man Early adventures Meeting the Goblin The Sinister Six Graduating Midtown High The Death of Gwen Stacy Neogenic Nightmare The Clone Saga: Part 1 The Return of the Sinister Six The Hobgoblin Joining the Avengers The Black Cat Graduating Empire State The Suit The Hunter and the Hunted The Death of Jean DeWolff Free from the suit Married! Kraven's Last Hunt Venom Harry Osborn-The New Green Goblin Maximum Carnage The Clone Saga: Part 2 The Future Foundation Powers and abilities Powers Abilities Notes and trivia *He is a big fan of comic books, science fiction films, and wrestling. *This version is a hybrid of the 616 Parker and the 1610 Parker. *This version is also inspired by the Lord Ceaser/Primevalverse/Earth-1600 version of Spider-Man. For example, like that version, this version had Otto Octavius as his old science idol, and he is also very fond of dinosaurs. Others Gallery Category:Created by NewMU Category:Earth-Ultra-1 Category:New Ultraverse Category:Characters of Earth-Ultra-1 Category:Heroes of Earth-Ultra-1 Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Married Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Scientists Category:Investigation Category:Inventors Category:Geniuses Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Super Smart Category:Prodigies Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Engineers Category:Biochemistry Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Spider Sense Category:Optimal Finesse Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Extrasensory Combat Category:Secret Identity Category:Healing Factor Category:Brown Hair Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Expert Combatant Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Adhesion Category:Webbing Category:Males Category:Danger Intuition Category:Tracking Category:Mutates Category:Cross Species Experiments Category:Arachnid Traits Category:Living Characters Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Vigilantes Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Invulnerability Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Oz Formula Category:Super Leaping Category:Versions of Spider-Man Category:Organic Webbing Category:Immortality Category:Artists Category:Antiheroes